Holiday for Cat
by sammy103
Summary: Cat is very sad about her parents who are always fighting. So jade plans a trip for Cat. Cat, Beck and Jade are going to San Francisco and cat starts to become happy again. Bade stuff and Cade   Bat friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm sorry for my english but I'm from germany :) I know theres a german site too but i love english very much. So enjoy my story! And please dont forget to review :) Well... chapter 2 will be finished soon :)  
><strong>

Holiday for Cat / BADE

Jade POV

Beck and I were talking in the hallways of HA, when suddenly Cat came by the way. She looked like shed been crying but I wasn't sure. Beck and I exchanged a glance and walked towards Cat.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing she would tell me, because she couldn't hide her problem so she didn't even try. Cat looked at me. "Oh hey jade!" Yep, she defiantly had been crying. "What's wrong?" I asked again. Cat grabbed my wrist and took me to the toilet. There she suddenly started crying.

"My parents", she sobbed, "they wouldn't stop fighting. I can't stand it anymore. It would be the best if they just get divorced but… I don't know, every night they scream and break something. It's just terrible! I can't stand it anymore" I hugged her tighter and let her cry. This poor little thing. Cat has been my best friend since kindergarten and as much I loved seeing anyone in trouble this didn't count for Cat… or Beck.

After a while she seemed to relax and we walked back to the classroom. Beck was already sitting there, waiting for me. As I sat down next to him he leaned in and whispered. "What's wrong with Cat? I've never seen her so upset." "Later, okay?" "Yup!"

After school I went to becks and we sat on his couch. I placed my head on his lap and he started playing with my hair. "So, what's going on with cat?" he finally asked. I sighed. "Her parents wouldn't stop fighting and she can't bear it anymore. She kind of freaking out." "Poor Cat", Beck said while his hand still stroke over my hair. Aww… that felt so good! A few minutes I just lay there with closed eyes. If only Cat would have such an amazing boyfriend as I've got, who is always there for you… she needed real friends now. This gave me an idea. "Beck?" I murmured. "Hmm?"

"What about a trip next week, when we get a week off because of that film that will be made in the school? And we invite Cat, so she can get better thoughts?" I asked, wondering if that's a good idea. "Hey, that's great!" he said amazed.

"Yeah, you didn't think I would be able to have such an idea, did ya?" I asked teasing. He smiled and leaned down to place his lips on mine. Just for a short moment, but it was full of emotion. I stayed over the night at his RV.

The next morning we told Cat our plan and she was happy. She hugged me and Beck and said: "You two are the best friends a person can dream of."

Beck and I smiled at each other. Then we all got in a discussion of where we should go. "Canada", Beck suggested which earned him a punch from me.

Finally Beck said "What about San Francisco?" "What about the money for this trip?" I shot back. But we decided that we can get the money from grandparents or our reserves and booked three last minute tickets.

Cat POV

San Francisco, we are coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**So now this is chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

To Becks pleasure everything went right at the airport. I didn't have to scare the security or the woman who worked at the coffee shop.

The flight wasn't to long and when we checked in our hotel which was about 15 minutes away from the beach I was in a good mood.

We three had one big comfortable room. Well that sounds perhaps a bit weird that I let beck stay in a room with another girl but this time I actually didn't care. Cat and beck were like brother and sister so everything was fine. We got to our room and cat was almost the old.

She happily yelled: "Lets go to the beach!" Although I really wanted to relax for half an hour before doing anything else I agreed. This was supposed to be a trip for Cat and yes I can be nice if I want to. So we all packed our beach-stuff and went down to the reception.

"Excuse me", Beck asked without being aware of the fact he put too much softness into his voice. But then I reconized that there was a man behind the desk. At least no blonde girl. But… I surely didn't thought of what happened next. This man started flirting with Beck. How I knew this? Well… I don't think every man would start to smile widely and start to look at him with this flirty gaze all the girls in school gave Beck. So… hello? Great! Even the boys flirted with my boyfriend! Cat noticed it as well and started grinning at me. I raised an eyebrowwhich should mean so much as "Don't say anything." But Cat just ignored my warning and whispered giggling: "OMG Jade, this is so hilarious! Beck could have even the boys if he wan-" she broke off, afraid of my face expression. "Relax Jade, he's gay. Beck won't flirt with him." "I'm totally relaxed!" I snapped. But I wasn't. I knew it was ridiculous. But I hated it when someone flirted with MY boyfriend. No matter what sex.

A few minutes later beck turned around. Perhaps this experience scared him a little, I thought. But of course I was wrong. Nothing could ever scare the cool and calm Beck. Maybe he didn't even realize what happened. "So… he gave me a map. We can walk to the beach. It's not that far away."

We went outside but there the heat was terrible. "How long do we have to walk?" I asked. "About 15 minutes" Beck answered. "Oh, no way I'm walking when its so hot!" But Cat already crossed the road and Beck took my hand, placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "I can carry you" he offered. And with this I started walking. He just grinned, our fingers still intertwined.

And this was the best beach trip I ever had. I'll tell you why later, because now I have to enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. But now here it is… I have many ideas for the next chapters so I think they will be up soon! And btw the idea to the story came to me when I was sitting in a bar in Germany and thought: What would it be like if there were Beck and Jade at this bar too. So I decided let them go on holiday in my fantasy and then Cat came into my thoughts and yes… ok so just enjoy.. oh and please review _****_:)_**

Well… as I said before this was the best beach trip ever!

Yes, you probably think, oh what happened to Jade? It's not that I'm always in a bad mood. But this isn't right. I just hate to show my real feelings in front of people I don't know or like. But Beck is my love and Cat my best friend… so no problem.

But back to the trip! It was hot, but not very sunny so there were hardly tourists, only a few surfers. That means there were no girls to flirt with Beck. Excellent!

As soon as we got there Cat threw her bag in the sand and ran towards the water. "You wanna go there too?" Beck asked me. "No… I just want to relax a bit. I feel kinda tired." And with that I layed down on my towel.

I almost fell asleep after a while but suddenly there were falling some water drops onto my tummy. I opened my eyes just to see Beck who was sprinkling water all over my body. Wow** -** this guy was courageous. And beck should've known best I didn't like to be disturbed during my sleep. I glared at him. "What the – " I started but Beck was laughing. Ok that means revenge. But first I stood up. I really wanted to punch him but he was clever and started to run away, I chased after him. We both ended up in the waves, I was still angry but I said to myself – which was really hard for me – don't be a gank and we all started a water fight.

And guess what – I really enjoyed it. Until one of those surfers – dammit, there were girls among them – came to Beck. We were all out of the water now and Cat ran towards the towels. I stood there and got pissed by the looks the girl gave Beck. I mean Hello? It wasn't that hard to understand that I was his girlfriend and not only because we kissed a few times during our water fight. But one of the girls came closer which I responded to with a step closer to Beck.

And here we go. "Hey" she started flirting. "Hi" Beck answered as nice as always. I started to shiver because it was really cold**.** And then Beck did something I'd never expected. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. Well… that was nothing special, but he usually didn't this when other girls where around, just to be polite. The girl asked Beck, like she hasn't even noticed me: "Do you wanna go hang?" Before responding to the question he turned to me. "Babe you are freezing! Why don't you take a towel?" Beck asked and placed his lips firmly onto my cheek. As soon as he did this the surf girl blushed. Beck couldn't have expressed it more clearly that he didn't want to hang out with her now.

I was kinda proud of him; he'd never done something like that before. "Thanks" I murmured. "I love you" he stated.

In the meantime the sun had won its fight against the clouds and was now shining brightly. We got back to Cat and chatted a bit. "We've been here for almost a day now and haven't made friends yet" Cat exclaimed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Why is it so important for you to make friends everywhere you go?" I asked. "Perhaps there are some really, really nice and friendly people and if you don't try you wont get to know them." "Yeah or perhaps there are some freaky psychopathic guys out there who are only waiting to catch you!" I said. "You are so mean Jade!" Cat screamed.

Before she could cry Beck calmed her down by asking "Cat what about building a sand castle?" "Yeah" And then I was alone with my book. It was about a girl who became a man-eater and killed off the whole school.

It got really exciting when suddenly Beck put his arms around my waist from behind me. "What are you reading?" he asked. I showed him the cover. "Oh Jade…" "What?" I snapped. "I've got an idea which is way better." "I can't think of anything at the moment." "Are you sure?" he asked. I turned around and he kissed me. His lips crashed against mine and we soon started to make out. It was really amazing. Me and my boyfriend where kissing in the warm powdery sand with the sound of the waves behind us. After what seemed for hours we eventually separated and sat up again.

"Where's Cat?" I finally asked. "Well… she spotted some guys over there and went to talk to them." As soon as he said this Cat returned to our place. "Tonight we'll meet those guys at the bar of our hotel." She said happily. "Cat you don't even know them." I said annoyed. "I do know them. We talked about 20 minutes." "So then what are their names?" I asked. "I didn't have the time to ask. We where in a really exciting discussion." Cat defended herself.

Oh my god this is going to be fun.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I just wanted to ask if I should keep writing this story, because I was a bit disappointed that nobody reviewed on my last chapter.

Oh and if I write more chapters I promise it will be only and forever BADE and this story… I was really, really sad when I saw "The worst couple"…

so if you need 100% bademance too please tell me by pressing this review button and I promise I won't disappoint you

Thx xoxo

sammy103


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for your reviews :)**

**The idea to this chapter came me while I was on a car ride to my grandma... So just enjoy! Happy weekend! :)**

Beck POV

It was about half an hour left till we'll meet „Cat's guys"at the bar.

Jade seemed a bit annoyed but maybe this was only because in book she read at the beach the majority of people survived at the end.

She mumbled something like "Why do books always have a happy end? This is so unreal."

This was the moment I paid attention to her mumbling. Because she was wrong but probably believed what she said.

"It's not unreal that life is happy. Look at me" I interrupted her "I'm happy, I have a lucky life because I've found you." At this moment I realized how true this was. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And every time I look at I just want to smile or scream out loud that I love you cause Jade, That's what I do! I love you and I am so happy because of you. And if you really believe a happy end in real life doesn't happen then you are wrong…"

I looked at her and she looked back – directly into my eyes. I smiled. I know that might sound sappy but at this moment my world stood still. All the fights, all the jealousy were so unimportant.

I was living now and now the most beautiful and vulnerable girl I've ever met stood right in front of me. And she was mine. And by the fact that Jade didn't make a comment on how stupid romantic this was I noticed that she really cared about what I've said.

In Jade's life not everything was happy. Here parents were loving and I knew that even her father wasn't that bad, but they got divorced a few years ago and she didn't forgive them for this. She loved them both and then suddenly broke up. And with that Jade's great world of a good family broke. I didn't know her when that happened but Cat told me a bit about this time. I wish I could've been there for her.

I saw Jade had tears in her eyes, like she thought the same thing I was, but she still looked at me.

"Thank you" she said.

Then she turned around and walked to the bathroom where Cat came out. She locked the door and Cat asked me "What's wrong with her?" "Nothing" I said and Cat realized that this was a thing between Jade and I, cause she didn't asked for more.

When Jade came out of the bathroom I couldn't help but gasp. She wore a short red skirt, black thighs and a black shirt. "Wow Jade you look so…" Cat began and I finished "…hot" causing Cat to giggle. "Cat can I borrow your red necklace?" she asked. "Sure!"

Finally we made our way to the bar. I put my arm around Jade, a bit lower than it was necessary… Cat hopped in front of us down the stairs.

As soon as she spotted the guys she started to run towards them and hugged both. "Hey Jade, Beck come here!"

"Hey" I greeted them "I'm Beck and this is my girlfriend." Perhaps I put a little bit too much enthusiasm in the word "My" but Jade just looked so hot tonight and this are guys… "I'm Jade", she put me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Mike and this is Jim."

"Let's order some drinks" Cat said exited. So we all drunk Cocktails and ate something.

Jade POV

The evening was really good and Beck looked at me like non-stop.

I really loved him for what he said to me earlier in our room. He always knew how to make feel well and comforted.

Mike and Jim were really cool. We talked about surfing and Hollywood Arts. The two knew Sikowitz!

Well… a friend from Jim's mom dated him before he went to LA but I think the two were really shocked for or their lives.

If you see Sikowitz once you won't forget him. But this was ok I really liked him.

"No he wasn't like you described him" Mike said "He always wore jeans and a shirt and SHOES. " "What about his coconuts?" Cat giggled. "Oh well…" Mike said "he used to hate coconuts." Cat Beck and I stared at each other.

"But why he changed this much?" Beck wondered out loud. "I'm not quite sure but my mom told me about a bet between her and Sikowitz. He was a pansy and mom told him he wouldn't have the courage to look like… well… this, I mean without sohoes and messy hair and very important a love for coconuts when he gets to his new school. My mom was popular for her bets.."

"But he did it" I said in thoughts. Wow I didn't know that Sikowitz was so cool… I used to think he was crazy but now- that's something different.

"And how it seems he liked his new look and style of life and… coconuts! I can't believe it he always said that they were monkey shit…"

We all talked for about an hour and then Cat suggested going to our room and playing cards. I'm not sure if the guys liked cards but they nodded.

"Is it ok if Jade and I aren't going with you? I'd like to show her something." "I want to see it too" Cat said excited. "I thought we were going to play cards…" Mike said.

"Kaykay see ya later!" Cat grinned and they walked up the stairs.

"You sure we should let Cat alone with those guys?" I asked. "Yes they seem ok and if there troubles Cat will call us."

Then I remembered what Beck said and asked curious: "What do you want to show me?" "We're going to the beach again. I will show you how nice it is to be romantic."

I rolled my eyes but it actually didn't sound that bad.

Beck and I – alone – at the beach – and the stars at the black sky – ad the sand – and the waves crashing slightly onto the beach, wow I'm sounding so sappy right now – like a girl who is totally in love… well perhaps that's what I am…

**So this was long... I hope you liked the thing about Sikowitz... it just came to my mind... please review!**

**xxxx sammy103**


End file.
